Carguero ligero
[[Archivo:MillenniumFalcon1-SWE.jpg|thumb|250px|right|El Halcón Milenario es un carguero ligero.]] Los cargueros ligeros eran un tipo de nave estelar utilizada durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica y durante el gobierno del Imperio Galáctico. El Espíritu, una nave estelar propiedad de Hera Syndulla y utilizada por los rebeldes de Lothal, era un carguero ligero VCX-100 modificado. El Halcón Milenario, una nave de contrabando propiedad de Han Solo que más tarde se convirtió en parte de la Alianza Rebelde, era un carguero ligero YT-1300. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Meet the Crew'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jakku Spy'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * * Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * Categoría:Clases de cargueros Categoría:Cargueros